The Light
Lyrics Hangul= ( ) ( ) ( ) RosyBrown|Yna}}/All 아무도 잡지 않는 다고 왜 이렇게 RosyBrown|Yna}}/All 자유로 느껴졌지 어리석은 내게 CornflowerBlue|Mi}}/ Whenever you call you know CornflowerBlue|Mi}}/ that I’m right by your side CornflowerBlue|Mi}}/ I’ll be there 내 손을 잡아봐 누군가 필요할 때 I’ll be that somebody somebody, ( ) ( ) 나만 바라봐 어깨가 필요할 때 I’ll be that somebody somebody, ( ) we’re in this for life yeah ( ) 어떤 상황에서도 눈물 흘리지 마요 ( ) 한 방울 한 방울이 아까워 ( ) 내게 기대어 봐요 손을 잡아줄게요 ( ) 세상이 등을 돌린다 해도 ( ) ( ) |-| Romanization= (Oh) Yeah (Oh) SOMEBODY 4 LIFE (Yeah) hangsang nan heullo sara garyeogo haesseo, haruharuga sollomanui iyagiyeosseo na muindo eseodo jilman jinaesseossji byeokkkaji ssaheuryeogo haesseo YK/All amudo japji anhneun dago wae ireoke YK/All jayuro neukkyeojyeossji eoriseogeun naege chakkakan umul sogeseo nawa namaneul bosalpyeo geureon naege soneul gaemildeon neo nae soneul jababwa nugunga piryohal ttae I’ll be that somebody somebody, We’re in this for life yeah naman barabwa eokkaega piryohal ttae I’ll be that somebody somebody, We’re in this for life yeah 1 is loneliness and 2 is company Together we’re the A team, a match and gasoline kkok gawiga (eo) yangjjok pari pilyohal geotcheoreom naege gidae gidaeeobwa I know you always got my back back And you know I always got you right back ijebuteo nuga naege nega mworago haedo ne yeopjarien hangsang naega isseulge You know it’s true neol mannan dwie nuni tteojyeosseo i gongheohan gotman boyeo You fill this empty space nameul wihae saragandaneun haengbogeul mollasseo ijeneun I will be there nae soneul jababwa nugunga piryohal ttae I’ll be that somebody somebody, We’re in this for life yeah naman barabwa eokkaega piryohal ttae I’ll be that somebody somebody, We’re in this for life yeah nunmulgwa geonjeongdo da naege matgyeonwa Mi/YK Whenever you call you know Mi/YK that I’m right by your side Mi/Yu I’ll be there baby nae soneul jababwa nugunga piryohal ttae I’ll be that somebody somebody, (Somebody yeah) We’re in this for life yeah (In this for life~) naman barabwa eokkaega piryohal ttae I’ll be that somebody somebody, (I need somebody baby~) We’re in this for life yeah (In this for life~) eotteon sanghangeseodo nunmul heulliji mayo (Oh~) han bangul han banguri akkawo (We’re in this for life yeah) naege gidaeeo bwayo soneul jabajulgeyo (Oh~) sesangi deungeul dollinda haedo (We’re in this for life yeah) (In this for life~) |-| English= (Oh) Yeah (Oh) SOMEBODY 4 LIFE (Yeah) Here we go. I always tried to live alone Every day was a story of a single girl I was good even on a deserted island I tried to build walls. No one held onto me So I felt so free, the foolish me In a nice little well, I only cared for me and myself But then you held your hand out to me Hold my hand when you need somebody I’ll be that somebody somebody, we’re in this for life yeah Only look at me when you need a shoulder I’ll be that somebody somebody, we’re in this for life yeah 1 is loneliness and 2 is company Together we’re the A team, a match and gasoline Just like a pair of scissors need two blades Lean on me I know Always got my back back, and you know i always got you right back No matter what anyone says to me now I’ll always be by your side, you know it’s true After I met you, my eyes opened, I see this empty space Yo, fill this empty space I didn’t know living for others could make me happy Now I will be there Hold my hand when you need somebody I’ll be that somebody somebody, we’re in this for life yeah Only look at me when you need a shoulder I’ll be that somebody somebody, we’re in this for life yeah Give me all your tears and worries Whenever you call you know that I’m right by your side I’ll be there Hold my hand when you need somebody I’ll be that somebody somebody, we’re in this for life yeah Only look at me when you need a shoulder I’ll be that somebody somebody, we’re in this for life yeah Don’t shed tears in any situation Each drop is too precious (we’re in this for life yeah) Lean on me, I’ll hold your hand Even if the world turns its back on us (we’re in this for life yeah) Category:The Ark Singles Category:Somebody 4 Life